(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vertical cavity surface emitting laser, a vertical cavity surface emitting laser device, an optical transmission device, and an information processing apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
A vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) is used as a light source in a communication device and an image forming apparatus. Single lateral mode, high power and long service life are required for such vertical cavity surface emitting laser used as a light source. In an exemplary selective oxidation type vertical cavity surface emitting laser, a single lateral mode is achieved by reducing a radius of the oxidized aperture of a current narrowing layer to about 2 through 3 μm, but it becomes difficult to obtain an optical output greater than or equal to 3 mW stably.